


【VJIN】有色幻想

by xxxcaro



Category: Kim Taehyung | V/Kim Seokjin | Jin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxcaro/pseuds/xxxcaro





	【VJIN】有色幻想

我观察对面老房子里的男人许久，即使距他搬走已有半年，我依旧对他念念不忘。

真是奇妙，竟在一个从未打过照面的人身上花如此心思。

但我曾在杂志上见过他，内页写着名字，J、i、n三个字母依次排列着。

不是什么正经杂志，可若说不正经却是矫枉过正了。

一定要将其归类的话——偏女性向的《花花公子》，可以这么形容。但它的受众远比我内心划定的更为广泛，我也是后来才知道有不少男性也会看这本杂志。

Jin在这本杂志上出现的次数屈指可数，但每每出现都是令人惊艳的，巧合的是，他的照片均出自摄影师v的手下。

v在业界算叫得出名号，是前途一片光明的潜力股，也是我的学习对象，我渴望自己有朝一日能像v一样拍出自己的风格。

v不在镜头前露面，据说拍片时都是等场地布置好了只留他和拍摄对象两人在摄影棚，同他合作过的模特透露，这个家伙从来都裹得严严实实，口罩帽子眼镜齐齐上阵，压根看不出他长什么样。

毕竟是女性向的杂志，大多会以男性引以为傲的肌肉线条和男士性感作为卖点。

我却独独被v镜头下的Jin抓住眼球。

和杂志上其他模特的内页风格不同，Jin寥寥几张照片更加晦涩柔软，并不是说他有着女性那样的柔软身体，相反他半遮半掩的臂膀线条能看出锻炼有素，难得的是这一切维持在一个恰好的尺度，既不会让人感到过于阳刚、男性气息偾张，也不会偏离本身性别令人反感。

除了自身特质外，v的拍摄手法和色彩运用也堪称一绝。

不是有那种吗？

明明什么都没做，也没漏多少，但交织的色彩、刁钻的角度呈现出的氛围都是满溢的暧昧。

色情感。

说的就是v镜头下的Jin，仿佛第三人视角下的窥视，从侧旁记录自己不曾说的心思。

隐秘的、带着一丝罪恶的私欲。

 

机缘巧合，籍由朋友的关系我获得一个到拍摄现场帮忙的机会，这次是Jin和v暌违许久的合作。

摄影师v和模特Jin，无论哪一位都令我期待无比，我自然是兴奋的，带着会被Jin认出身份的觉悟入眠。

第二日我起得早，搭上出租车却没料到今日交通堵塞得可怕，待我匆匆赶到时人员已经到齐。

碍于朋友的面子他们只是简单抱怨了两句，我低头道歉，视线不由自主瞟向坐在一旁沙发上的Jin。

和镜头下的他不同，此刻看着是礼貌得体的乖顺谦逊。

正式开拍时经纪人依照v往日的规矩招呼大家出去，我应了一声正要随他们离开，v却在这时叫住我“她留下来。”

收到大家诧异的视线后他解释了句“让她搭把手。”

v的确如外界所说把自己包得严严实实，但透过口罩穿出的声音却是好听的低沉男声。

最后留我们三人在屋内，确定其他人已经离开，v一反常态开始动手除去一层层遮掩物。

摘下口罩围巾和压低到几乎遮住眉眼的帽子，露出头发和口鼻，这张脸我再熟悉不过。

——这不是Jin屋里的那个男人吗？他居然就是v?

依旧是那亚洲人里难得的深邃五官，只不过发色在半年间由黑换为张扬的红。

我惊讶地张大嘴，方才见到两人的兴奋劲像被浇上冷水的火苗没了踪影，我花了好几秒消化这个事实，甚至有那么一瞬想要不要夺门而出。

“别紧张，没多少需要你忙的”v冲我笑了笑，我过去更多地将注意力投在Jin身上，此刻才顾得上感慨v的容貌同Jin一样实属上等，笑起来时原本印象中冷峻的面容也柔和不少。

我局促地点点头，看他走到Jin身前摆弄镜头。

“放松点，像我们平时那样。”

“嗯？哪样？”Jin一扫方才众人面前的规矩模样，倚在墙边哼出鼻音。

“你知道的”v走两步到Jin身前，伸手掐了掐Jin的腰侧冲他眨眨眼，好似青葱少年俏皮地使坏“就，我们都喜欢的那样。”

“更何况”v顿了顿，视线扫向我，连带着Jin也望向我这边“我们也不是没在别人的镜头下一起出现过。”

这话意有所指，我一下悟出其中意思，心跳也骤然加快。

他们会怎么做？要揭穿我吗？

我没有等到对我的判决，v仿佛只是满不在乎地随口一提就把注意力重新放回Jin身上。

“开始吧。”

Jin进入状态极快，不肖片刻就开始第一轮拍摄，我在一旁坐立不安。

这个氛围很是奇特，我们对彼此的存在心知肚明，应该感到尴尬，本应如此。

可此刻他们的世界里只有彼此，毫无旁人插足之地，两人被无形丝线紧密相连的旖旎氛围把我衬得愈发无足轻重。

“这个状态是对的”v居高临下垂眼去瞧侧倚在堆有蓬松羽毛和洁白枕头的地上的Jin，嘴角噙着称心的笑。

他矮下身子为Jin撇去扫到眼前的额发，又替对方把白t的大领口向下扯了点，隐隐露出些许胸前的沟壑，极浅，在白色灯光照射下只显几厘引人遐思的淡淡阴影。

“这么漂亮，要让大家看到才行。”

这句话一下让我忆起他们于落地窗前交叠的身躯，v也是这样有些刻意地将Jin挂在肩上的衬衫向下扯了扯，露出男人肤色偏白的肩头。

恶趣味。

“恶趣味。”

金硕珍提了提嘴角，轻嗤一声说出我的心里话。

我正要为他叫好，下一句又把我呛了回去。

“你不热吗？”Jin调整了一下，以一个更慵懒的姿态手撑头仰视着v，语气平平。

“你这么一说是有点”v说着脱掉累赘的长大衣，用食指勾了勾贴住脖颈的针织衫领口“空调开得挺足。”

我站在一旁看着这一切，不可见的暧昧已经让我全然置身他们的世界之外。

他们偶尔说两句，就拍摄的姿态和需要的感觉进行沟通，大多时候则是v站在三脚架前透过镜头观察Jin。

这让我想起自己透过望远镜观察Jin的时日，镜头捕捉到的场景一如v镜头下的Jin，仿佛自己欲望的具象化正呈于眼前，令人万分着迷。

 

我见过他们更为亲密的时刻，我所居住的区域是一片旧小区，人烟稀少，房屋也不高，那时Jin还住在我对面的老房子里，他所在的那栋私人修建的小院从外面看已有些年岁，却安着一张格格不入的落地窗。

或许是考虑到房屋的位置朝向十分隐蔽，又或者两人压根不避讳，更何况我还是个用望远镜看着这一切的窥视者。

在夜深人静的时候，Jin被男人摁在落地窗前，他们忘情地亲吻着，Jin的外套褪到腰部，袖子还挂在臂弯，光裸的背贴住玻璃面对着我，上面是蝴蝶骨优美的线条。

他们的下半身应该也是赤裸的，我能看见Jin腰部以下外套的下摆和臀部以上那一小截皮肤不着片缕，视线再往下就被窗帘遮住了。

窗帘拉了一半，他们下半身均掩在窗帘之下，可我想这之下的景象一定旖旎非常。

男人贴在Jin背部的手来回游走、Jin扣在窗柩的手指随着窗帘起伏的波浪一下一下收紧，还有扬起的脖颈和紧绷的背部线条，一如v镜头下的Jin那般色情。

只是这次更为露骨。

Jin在这时突然转过脸，侧脸贴上玻璃，我隔着望远镜的镜头看到他仿佛汗湿又好像沐浴未干透汇成一缕缕的额发。

我把镜头拉近，又向下移了些许，视线里出现了Jin的嘴唇，是我在杂志上看过无数次的柔嫩丰厚。

就在下一秒，他原本紧抿的唇突然张了张，像是受了极大的刺激，镜头里的人也于此刻大幅度晃了晃。

分明只是被框在镜头框架里的局部画面，我的耳边却仿佛响起一声克制不住的呻吟。

纾解又愉悦的，男性的声嗓。

我一下挪开望远镜，定了定神，心跳快得不像话。

几秒，或者十几秒，我像被蛊惑着偷食禁果，忍不住再次抬起手。

如果说之前Jin还能撑着窗柩站住，现在他的上半身已经完全倚在男人胸前，男人低头埋在Jin颈侧，看不见他的脸，却能清晰看到他的指尖顺着jin凸显出来的脊椎一节一节向下挪动，掠过衬衫滑至腰窝时暧昧地打了个圈。

这场景令人脸红心跳，我像在看背德剧情的情色电影，无比好奇又有一丝羞敛的罪恶感，理智告诉自己这太超过了，视线却无法移开。

男人的手继续向下，隔着窗帘停在约摸是Jin臀部的位置，他摊开手掌又收紧五指捏出混圆的形状，就这个姿势将人狠狠压向自己。

我看到Jin在这个动作发生的同时猛然颤栗向下滑坐些许，又被男人敏捷地搂回怀里。

窗帘翻起的波纹一浪接一浪不曾停歇，再单纯的人都能准确猜测出他们此刻正在做的事。

我小心翼翼吐了口气，又忍不住为自己的行为感到好笑。

我们之间分明隔着需要望远镜才能看清的距离，交互性却可怕到让我时刻保持谨慎，仿佛我此刻正躲在那间屋里的某个角落，耳边就是一声声轻喘和肉体蹭动窗柩的声响，又或许是我隐匿在暗处窥探的身份让自己多了一分不必要的如履薄冰。

镜头里的Jin向后扬起左臂反手贴上头顶上方的玻璃，在男人一下一下留在肩颈的亲吻中紧紧擦着玻璃窗一厘厘滑下，仿佛全力克制着什么，掌心与玻璃接触的部分隐隐泛起青白。

终于再也承受不住要放下手时又被男人轻易攥住手腕强硬地按上去。

我拉近镜头，视界里是Jin难耐皱起的眉、细密的眼睫和染上红晕的面颊，低垂的眼波光粼粼兜住摇摇欲坠的泪。

像被猎豹叼住脖颈濒死挣扎的小鹿，绽放着无助又脆弱的美。

真的很漂亮，鲜活富有生命力。

 

错误的欲望只增不减，有了第一次，我再难控制第二次、第三次……乃至更多的窥探。

我最后一次透过望远镜看他们是在去拍摄现场的前半年，那时我还不知道和Jin厮混在一起的男人就是v。

那日午后阳光明媚，我惯常瞧一眼对面老房子偌大的落地窗，从抽屉摸出望远镜。

Jin的房屋正对着暖阳，窗前是图案精致的欧式铁艺圆桌。

他又同那男人拥在一起，男人背对着窗靠在椅子上，Jin双腿张开坐在男人怀里，我能清楚看到他的表情，是明显的情动模样。

镜头里的Jin白色衬衫还好好地套在身上，连领口都扣到最高位置，可我无法忽略他置于男人腰侧的腿，从衬衫下摆伸出再无任何布料遮掩。

黑发男人却衣冠楚楚，衣裤都完好地套在身上，从背面看不出任何异样，唯独腰带被解开垂在一旁。

男人左手握住Jin的膝窝，将他的腿抬起些许，我挪动镜头顺着Jin光洁的腿一路下移，停于他堪堪点在天鹅绒地毯上的趾尖，踝关节点缀着被磨出的淡淡的粉，指甲也修剪的干净整齐。

一旁的木柜上摆放着一台木制外壳唱片机，上面是正在转动的黑胶唱片，此刻我的歌单切到电影原声部分，To vals Tou Gamou自音响缓缓流淌而出，眼前的场景和音乐巧妙融合，仿佛我正看着什么有声电影，此刻正是剧情的高潮部分，两人在盈满悠扬乐曲的屋内籍由身体交流着情感。

这只是我的想象，我明白他们的关系非比寻常，至于是两情相悦的恋人还是追寻生理快感的对等交易我就不得而知了。

Jin勾起趾尖在地毯上一下下蹭动着，这点不安分的俏皮好像猫咪柔软的肉垫，看得人心痒。

我不自住挠了挠手心，险些没抓稳手里的望远镜。

镜头里的男人凑至Jin耳边，从我的角度只能看见Jin轻轻点了点头下一秒就被对方向上抬了点又放下，他一下扣紧男人的背部，五指在对方规整的衬衫上抓出深浅不一的几道沟壑。

我做了个深呼吸，努力平复自抬起望远镜后就没缓下来的心跳。

背对着窗的男人于此时状似无意地瞥过来，黑发下年轻的面容英气逼人，穿透金丝边眼镜的眼神冷冽地让我无意识抖了抖身子，镜头也随之晃到房屋另一角。

等我稳住手再移回去，看到的便是Jin搂着男人脖颈像是在寻找什么似的视线转到我的方向，来回扫了一圈后定在我的镜头里。

他在看我。

这个意识让我兴奋胜过惧怕，或许我会被告发，或许会被揍一顿，可我无法挪动望远镜，我在期待他下一步动作。

他像一只午后晒太阳的猫，把下颚抵上男人肩头，懒懒地眯起眼，连一个笑都不愿施舍给我，冲我的方向做了一个口型。

——

我看得明明白白，出于难以描述的心理一转身躲在窗帘后，再不敢望过去一眼，最后一幕Jin毫不羞涩直视着镜头的模样挥之不去，那双蒙着薄薄一帘水雾的眼里除了未褪的情欲再无其他。

 

一周后，Jin搬了家，坐上男人开来的跑车后再也没有回来，这之后我也未曾再遇见他。

我偶尔会习惯性看一看那处，圆桌还在，依旧摆在窗前的位置，无论刮风下雨都是这个布置。

但人已经不在。

渐渐的我也不再看了，可我心里依旧给Jin空出一块不小的位置。

直到今日我们再度相遇。

 

Jin换了套衣服准备第二轮拍摄，v站在他身后为他处理腰部的绑带，手从后方绕过把人圈在怀里，时不时在他耳边询问松紧是否合适。

他们靠得极近，远远超出调整装饰的正常距离。

如此旁若无人的姿态令我看得莫名来了一丝火气，这愤怒来的突然又毫无缘由，我只能自讨没趣地来回狠踏着走两步，哒哒的走路声于他们却无丝毫影响。

怎么这样啊……

愤怒没有出口，那一点点负面情绪随着时间流逝也变成了令人鼻酸的委屈。

他们之间那样密不可分，就算我站在这里也形同外人。

“这样好吗？还有人在呢。”

v这句话的主人翁分明是我，可他的视线至始至终未放在我身上，他眼中倒映出的人影只有Jin。

“让她看”jin说。

不知为何，我心中那一簇火突然熄灭了。

明明只是未曾言明的恋慕，虽然是有悖常理的暗中窥视，但那毕竟是我深藏于心不可说的情愫，此刻他一句话就让用于隐藏这份隐秘情愫的薄膜被撕裂，赤裸裸摊开在他们眼前。

多么无情的男人。

“真是无情……”仿佛为了应和我心中所想，v于此刻徐徐道出一句。

却是笑着，语气也没有丝毫责备，仿佛看透了我此时的心境，帮着我把心里话说出来。

但那好似在说“早上好”一样不假思索的随意态度反倒显得讽刺了。

“拒绝是无情，给她无法实现的念想也叫无情。”

v没有对jin这句话予以评价，只是难得的分了个眼神给我“他性格挺差的，不是吗？”

男人似笑非笑的模样也不知这话问得有几分认真，我便没回答。

倒是Jin在一旁推搡他一把，露出一个过分柔和的笑容，一字一顿道“你放屁。”

我着实惊到，甚至有那么几秒怀疑自己听错了，Jin说这话时神情温柔，三个字从嘴里轻轻地蹦出来，如同一位妙龄少女从身前轻快越过，只留渐行渐远的脚步，声声都踩在人心尖上，如若不是那词语过于粗鄙我会认为这是初尝情爱的人正在对另一半轻诉心迹。

“要说性格差，我可比你好太多了。”

v听完倒没反驳，他从裤带里摸了盒烟抽出一支，是常见的细管女士香烟。

点燃后自己先吸了一口，然后捏着滤嘴把手递过去“喏，道具，为了追求真实感我想你或许需要尝一口。”

我知道他们绝非摄影师与模特的单纯工作关系，但我没想到v会如此直白。

我有点猜不到Jin要怎么做。

Jin看着男人，大约有四五秒没开口，就这么几秒内我大气都不敢出，直到听见他一声轻笑才呼了口气。

他闭眼摇摇头，看着就像是无奈了，没有去接v手中的烟，只是握住v的手腕抬起，把男人捏住滤嘴的手挪到自己唇边，凑上去，咬住滤嘴轻吸一口，又张嘴吐出一小团烟，灰白的烟气直奔v带笑的面容而去。

这个过程我看得真切，Jin在做这动作时眼神放在v的面上，轻飘飘没什么力道却不曾挪开，他张嘴后先伸出舌尖轻舐过v捏烟的拇指才咬上滤嘴，而v唇角的弧度也于此刻上扬些许。

我并不愿看到这些细节。

可他们如此独特，一个是我工作上崇拜的偶像，一个是承载我不可说欲念的对象，我怎可能忽略他们出现在我眼前的每一分每一秒呢？

我做不到，任何人面对这样的场景都做不到。

我只得被动接受眼前的一幕幕画面，更加深刻地认清我局外人的身份。

“这就对了”v卸了力让Jin从自己指间抽走烟，转手捏住男人的腰侧向后带了两步直到对方后背靠上用作拍摄道具的台球桌。

他动作轻柔地把人推倒在桌面，伸手掰过男人的下颚调整角度，指间顺着脖颈路过喉结一直滑到衬衫领口，用力扯开最上面一颗，我甚至听见金属纽扣崩落在地面发出的细微声响。

“衣服扯坏了你赔啊？”好似习以为常，Jin连眉头都没皱一下。

“行，买下来送你”v像是安抚般捋一捋Jin的发梢又转头问我“有口红吗？”

这话把我问懵了，口红我自然是有的，但我没想到这话会从v嘴里问出。

他见我半晌没反应，伸手招呼我过去“拍摄用的。”

我“嗯”一声，迷迷糊糊从包里翻出口红，全新的，买了又不喜欢色号于是一直放那儿了。

“新的？”他拆了包装，拧出一小节膏体“不然卖给我吧？想必你也不喜欢别人用剩下的东西。”

我点点头，这正合乎我的心意。

v抬手，手法娴熟地给自己涂上口红，我想我此刻的表情应当是克制不住的震惊，但他对我做何反应并不在意。

他只是俯下身，在Jin的衣领一角印上唇印，用拇指指腹揩过自己下唇又反手抹在Jin的唇角向一旁划拉出去，在对方面上留下暗红的印记。

“这么弄你可真得赔了”Jin满不在乎笑了笑。

“我正想呢，这衣服挺适合你的。”

v说得贴切，衬衫是微透的丝质缎面，领口是繁复层叠的荷叶边，如果忽略Jin此刻衣衫不整的模样，看着倒真像一位中世纪的贵族。

v调整镜头拍了两张后抬头招呼我“你来看看。”

我凑过去，镜头下的男人把视线随意放在一旁，崩开的领口上是刻意留下的唇印，颜色是偏暗的酒红，暗色调灯光打在他侧脸，脸上一抹红衬着烟头燃开升起的缭绕烟气看着过于暧昧了。

像是游戏人间的花花公子，在台球桌旁方才结束和一位性感女郎的热辣亲吻，对方甚至迫不及待扯开了他的领口，任由纽扣落在房间某个角落，而他结束一切抽着烟放松的时候脑中已经开始拼凑自己想要的下一位猎艳对象的模样。

他可以接受很多人的爱也愿把爱分给很多人，可他永远不会为某个人停下脚步。

令人爱得咬牙切齿，沉浸于缱绻温柔乡的同时尝尽爱而不得的苦楚。

“怎么样？”v低沉的声音在我耳旁响起，他一字一字黏着地缓缓道出，像一条吐着信的蛇让我莫名接受到危险的讯号，男人此刻正站在我身旁，我却不敢侧头去看。

“什么？”我明知故问。

“好看吗？”他的声音带上了冷冽的笑意。

三个字如惊雷劈下，瞬间唤回我的记忆，最后一次窥探时Jin隔着望远镜望向我的场景被拖出来摆在眼前。

只上身着白衬衫的男人懒懒地眯起眼，眨了眨，冲我做了个口型。

——“好看吗？”

 

v是故意的。

是他对jin说了什么，jin才会找寻我秘密窥视的镜头，可v又默认我看了一次又一次他们亲热的场景。

我想我现在能够明白jin那句“要说性格差，我可比你好太多了”的含义了。

 

Jin的照片从来都是v想要展示给人们看的模样。

就连他们在窗边的缠绵也是经过v精心设计后故意给我看的特别影相。

 

可以欣赏，却永远不会属于我。

 

那是一朵开到荼靡的艳丽花朵。

被种在男人的私人花园里，我从栅栏旁偶然路过时瞥见那一抹殷红，只一眼我的视线便被捕捉心也被蛊惑，日思夜想克制不住自己靠近的脚步，我开始花更多时间从男人的花园路过，只为了看看那朵花，为了那短暂的几秒我可以费更多力气而无怨言。

终于某日热情的男人邀我进来观赏，却在我感叹于花朵的艳丽绝美想要触碰时伸手阻拦。

“好看吗？”男人的眼里泛着狡黠的光，他看着我，笑了。

 

“它是我的。”

 

__________________________________

 

我可以1也可以0还可以为了哥哥做变态

我一搞围巾就容易变态，可是舞台用围巾的张力好强


End file.
